Hands Of Time
by OneWeirdMoNkEy
Summary: Sakura goes to Hong Kong to be with her lover, Li (DUH!!) She didn't know that she'll get a big suprise when she gets there. S+S stuff, well kinda. Light swearing...and the sequel is in this story...
1. Hands Of Time

Well this is my first attempt to write a story so don't hate me if its really sucks! oh yeah if your those type of people that juss love S+S a lot and juss wanna see them as a happy couple then don't read this story! please excuse all grammar and spelling errors... most of them i was lazy on because i really wanted to finish this story. n/e way on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own n/e thing! well the plot and the character Milan yeah but everything else is not mine! so don't sue me! i'm very poor!  
  
"..." = talking  
~* *~ =scene changes  
* *=voices  
~ ~=song  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*On The Plane*~  
  
"I can't believe i'm finally going to meet him, Madison. I'm so excited!" said a girl with long aurburn hair and big emerald eyes.  
"Wow Sakura, look at this view! I didn't knoe China would be so big" Madison said, whipping out her new camera and started recording the view.  
Sakura looked out the window. "It is a nice view."  
"What do you think Li will look like rite now. He must be very handsom!"  
  
Sakura blushed. She was thinking how Li would look rite now. She hasn't seen him for 4 years so he must have changed. He has never sent a picture of him. Come to think of it he hasn't had contact with her for at least 2 years! Long time huh? When he left for Hong Kong, they wrote each other everyday! Then it turned to weeks, then months, then years, until he stopped responding. Sakura still kept writing letters to him but he never responded. This made Sakura wonder. What if he's in danger. Thats when she decided to go to Hong Kong and find out for herself. She didn't bother telling Li that she was coming. She wanted to suprised him. Madison wanted to come too. She wanted to see how he turned out.  
  
Sakura looked at Madison. Madison hasn't really changed for the past couple of years. She now had shoulder length hair and streaked her hair black. She had her hair in a half pony-tail. She still had her light purple eyes and her light skin and she still carried her camera everywhere she went! Her personality the same, a little. She's juss a little more outgoing now, thats all.  
  
Madison smiled at Sakura and Sakura smiled back. Then Sakura's bag started wiggling. She opened the bag.  
  
"My gosh Sakura! your bag is so stuffy! Are we there yet? I'm kinda getting hungry! Do you have food with you?"  
"KERO! i told you to keep quiet. Don't worry we're almost there soon! Here have my cookie!  
"COOKIE!! Is it chocolate chip? YES! it is!!! thanks Sakura your the best!  
  
Sakura couldn't help but juss giggle! Madison started giggling too. "That guardian never does n/e thing but eat! I'm suprised that he doesn't get fat!"  
Sakura laughed. (a/n hey i wonder too!! how come Kero eats all this junk food and doesn't even get fat!!!?? its weird...)  
"WE ARE NOW IN HONG KONG. PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEAT AND FASTEN YOUR SEATBELT"  
  
~*Plane Lands*~  
  
"THANKS FOR USING TOKYO AIRLINES. WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR FLIGHT!"  
"I can't believe we're here! Where do we go now?" asked Madison  
"Um... we have to go board our bus." Sakura said. She was looking at this map. All of a sudden her head shot up. She felt something...  
"That aura... I knoe that aura n/e where!! It has to be... shouldn't it? Yes it is! That's..." she thought.  
"Sakura are you alrite??"  
She blinked. "yeah i'm fine lets go find our bus!"  
  
They board their bus and they fall fast asleep.  
  
Sakura looks around and see's that she's not on the bus but in a high school gymnasium. Lights were everywhere. It looked lyke the Glow card was released. It was so beautiful. She then noticed that she wasn't in her overalls and pink tank top n/e more but she was wrapped in a silk pink dress with sequences all over. The top hugged her body very tightly and after the hips the dress ran down freely. She had thin straps over her shoulders that criss-crossed down her back.  
"Wow. Madison would have loved this dress." she thought  
She walked into the gymnasuim and found people dancing. Then a voice rang in her head.  
*you shouldn't have come*  
"what?"  
*go back home before you get hurt*  
"what are you talking about? Tell me."  
*juss go home*  
"WHY!?"  
  
"SAKURA WAKE UP!!"  
"Huh!? What what?!"  
"We're here at our hotel"  
"oh thanks Madison"  
"hehe your welcome"  
  
It was already 10:00 at nite and the girls were pretty tired. "I think we should get some rest don't you?" asked Sakura.  
"yeah we're starting school tomorrow n/e ways and it starts at 7 so we should." (I knoe startin school a little early but hey... i don't wanna bore you guys okay? if i am rite now i'm sorry! its onlee the beginning)  
They were juss about to go to sleep when they heard a little voice in Sakura's bag.  
"Um... Sakura... Hello?? is n/e one awake? Oh great they forgot about me! How can they forget the Guardian Beast of the Seal?!"  
"don't worry Kero i didn't forget about you." Sakura opened the bag and Kero flew out and landed on the bed.  
"Finally i can sleep! Hey Sakura can you cover me with that small piece of fabric over there? Thanks!"  
"Kero get off of my bed!"  
"aw... cmon Sakura lemme juss sleep with you for once! lyke old times!"  
"okay fine but its not my fault if i find you on my back flat lyke a pancake in the morning."  
"On second thought... i juss sleep near the lamp!"  
"okay good nite Kero!"  
"good nite Sakura"  
  
~*Next Morning*~  
  
"Sakura.... Sakura...... SAKURA!!!!"  
"WHAT what what!"  
"cmon Sakura! you don't wanna be late on your first day of school!"  
"oh my gosh! SCHOOL! thanks Madison for waking me up!  
"your welcome Sakura"  
"Some things never change at all" Madison and Kero thought.  
"Why do we have to wear uniforms again? I was getting used to the no uniform thing when we moved to America!" Sakura was trying to fix her hair. Her hair didn't seem to be cooperating with her at that time  
"Oh forget it! i'll juss leave my hair down. She brushed her long aurburn hair that went down to her waist and put her bangs in front of her face (you knoe i'm talking about. When she had those bangs when she was little) and walked out the bathroom.  
"Sakura we have to leave rite now or we're gonna be late!"  
"I'm coming Madison!"  
They got in their car and zoomed off to school.  
  
~*At school*~  
  
"That aura... I knoe that aura... It juss has to be her! but why would she be here in the first place? well probably it isn't her. Maybe i'm juss concetrating too hard." he thought.  
  
The boy walked off to his class and sat down at his sit.  
He was greeted by a few of his friends and girls went over to him and started flirting with him.   
"Hey there Li! Did you do your math homework?"  
He turned and look at the dark brown eyed gurl with long black hair to her waist with bangs and said "Yeah i did Milan. (i knoe her name sucks but hey i'm not japanese or chinese okay?) Why do you need to copy my homework again?"  
"hehehe um... as a matter of fact i do!"  
Li sweatdropped. "fine here. When are you gonna start doing your own homework?"  
"um... lemme think..." She puts her finger ontop of her mouth. "When math won't be so hard!"  
He sweatdropped and sighed. The teacher came in and everyone took their seats. "Today class we have a new exchange student. Please come in"  
A girl walked into the room.  
Every guy awed at her. Li dropped his mouth and his amber eyes were wide open.  
"It can't be her! can it...???" he said in his mind.  
"everyone, i would lyke to introduce you to Madison Taylor. She had juss come from America. I knoe all of you will treat her with respect."  
"Yes we will" they class said in unison.  
"Madison why don't you sit next to Milan over there. She the one who has the long black hair and dark brown eyes."  
"Okay Chan-sensei"  
Li watched her very closely as she made her way to Milan.  
"That can't be Madison!" he thought. "Her hair is black (from his view it looks black) and Madison's hair is purple. The Madison i knoe is from Japan not America and people can have the same names and Taylor is a very common last name. But something about her is so familiar..."   
"Hello I'm Milan! Nice to meet you!"  
"Hello my name is Madison. Nice to meet you too!"  
"do you want to eat lunch together?"  
"Sure why not? Can i bring my other friend with me?"  
"sure the more the merrier rite?"  
"Rite!"  
"She reminds me of Sakura so much..." Madison thought while staring at the friendly girl.  
  
~*At Lunch*~  
  
"Hey Sakura did you here? There's going to be a spring dance tonite? do you wanna go?"  
"Sure Madison I'll go with you!"  
"Great now i can make a dress for you! lyke old times!!! oh my gosh you will be so KAWAII!!"  
Sakura fell over anime style. "uh sure Madison"  
"Did you ever find Li yet? He has to be in this high school. Its the onlee high school in this community!"  
"I feel his aura around here but i juss can't seem to find him!"  
"don't worry Sakura you will! I have faith in you"  
"thanks Madison!"  
"oh Sakura i almost forgot! We have to meet my new friend, Milan. She said she wanted to eat lunch with us."  
"okay lets go find her"  
  
~*Somewhere else at Lunch*~  
  
"Um.... Li i was wondering.... uh.... um...." she was blushing a dark red already.  
"Yes Milan?"  
"willyougotothespringdancewithme?!"  
"what did you say?  
Milan took a deep breath. This time she said it slow. "Will you go to the spring dance with me? As friends though! not as lyke boyfriend and girlfriend type..."  
"as friends? Sure i'll go with you"  
"He said yes.... oh my gosh he said yes...." she said in her mind.  
"okay kool!!" She gave him a hug. Li slightly blushed. "thanks! I have to go now Li. I'll see you tonite! pick me up at 6:00 alrite?"  
"okay Milan bye"  
"bye!"  
  
"Hey Milan!! we're rite here!" Madison was yelling her lungs out because she was so far away.  
"Oh my gosh Madison guess what!! I juss asked out the guy i lyked to the Spring Dance and he said yes!!"  
"good for you Milan! i told you he would say yes!"  
"Thanks Madison your the best" Milan gave her a hug.  
"No problem! Oh Sakura this is Milan. Milan this is Sakura, my best friend."  
"Hi Milan"  
"hi Sakura"  
"How do you lyke it here in Hong Kong so far"  
"its been great! The people here are really nice"  
"yup! well lets go find a place to sit down. Lunch is almost over"  
  
They found a spot and started eating their lunches. It was quiet for a awhile. Then Sakura started to ask, "So who's the...." ~*RING*~  
"Oh shoot thats the bell we better get going," said Madison.  
"yeah we better go. Sakura what class do you have next?" asked Milan  
"Um i have chemistry. You?" Sakura responded  
"I have PE"said Milan  
"and I have History" said Madison, trying to get in the conversation.  
"I'll see you guys later then..." Sakura said  
"okay see you guys afterschool! bye!" They said in unison. They laughed and left for their classes.  
  
The rest of the day went by really fast. Well Sakura thought so. She couldn't believe that she didn't find Li yet. She felt the aura. She knew he was here but she juss couldn't find him. The feeling of not being with him but being in the same place was driving her crazy! She wanted her Li back. She wanted to feel his arms around her and she wanted to feel his lips on hers but she couldn't. Not yet n/e ways. She juss had to find him she thought  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
The 12 year old Sakura was crying on Li's shoulder at the airport. Li had his arms wrapped around her waist while she had her arms around his neck.  
  
"Please say you'll come back Li"  
"Don't worry my sweet Cherry Blossom. I'll come back for you"  
"Oh Li. I'm going to miss you so much"  
"And i'll miss you"  
  
Li took his hand and placed it under her chin. He slowly pulled her chin towards his until the kissed. How Sakura wished that this moment would never end. He was thinking the same thing. They finally broke the kiss and he picked up his bags and started walking away. Sakura juss couldn't let go of his hand but eventually she did. Then she screamed out to him, "Li! I Love You!!"  
  
He smiled. "I Love You Too Sakura! Promise you'll wait for me?!"  
"I'll alwayz wait for you! I promise!" and that was the last time they ever saw each other.  
  
~*END OF FLASHBACK*~  
  
~*At the hotel at nite*~  
  
"Sakura you are juss going to love this dress that i made for you!"  
Madison came out and with her was a long beautiful pink silk dress with thin straps that crossed down her back. Sakura went to the bathroom and changed. She looked in the mirror. She was shocked.   
"oh my gosh... this looks like the exact same dress that i wore in my dream. weird...." she whispered.  
She opened the door. All of a sudden a red light appeared in front of her face and film lenses.  
"Wow i juss knew that dress would be perfect for you! you are juss too KAWAII SAKURA!!!  
"ehehe" she blushed and sweatdropped as the film was recording.  
"Well cmon girl! lets show off your new dress that i personally made!"  
"okay Madison!"  
"Hey girls juss hold it rite there!" They turned around and saw a cute little stuffed bear on Sakura's bed (Kero: cute yes, stuffed bear no! Author: hey this is my story and if i say your a cute little stuffed bear then you are one! Kero: whatever you say :sweatdrops:)  
"don't forget to bring some food home okay?"  
"don't worry Kero! we'll bring you home plenty of food!"  
"OKAY!!! YAY FOOD!" he said while whipping out his gameboy and started playing.  
"We should get going Madison before we miss the fun!"  
"your rite! bye Kero"  
"bye Kero"  
"remember girls!! FOOD!"  
"we knoe" they said in unison.  
  
~*At the Dance*~  
  
"wow Sakura look at this place!!! isn't it gorgeous?!"  
"yeah.... i guess..." "this place... these lights... are juss lyke my dream..." she thought.  
"cmon Sakura lets go inside!"  
They went inside and found people dancing and talking to each other, you knoe lyke a regular dance.  
"hey i'm going to go find Milan. I'll be rite back!"  
"okay"  
Madison walked off to into the crowd. Soon a slow song started  
"HERE IS A NEW AMERICAN SONG. HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LYKE IT! ITS CALLED HANDS OF TIME BY JOAQUIN" Sakura juss decided to listen to the music. As the music started, couples made their way to the dance floor and started slow dancing. Sakura watched them... How she wished that Li and her would be one of those couples...  
  
~you said that you loved me that wasn't all  
you said that you'd be there whenever i fall  
we had everything planned out on what we should do  
then everything turned grey and didn't come true~  
  
Sakura watched and watched and watched until she felt it again. "its that aura again... he has to be here! i knoe it!" she said quietly. She looked around the room trying to find her loved one when she found Milan slow dancing with her date. She wanted to see who it was so she walked to the opposite side. She couldn't believe.... those amber eyes... that dark brown messy hair... it juss had to be him... but what was he doing with Milan?  
  
~*with Li and Milan*~  
  
Milan was so happy. She never thought that she would be slow dancing with the most gorgeous guy at this school. They were so close to each other too. She had to tell him... "Um Li... i have to tell you something..."  
"sure tell me. you can tell me n/e thing Milan"  
"Li I think.... I think.... I... no i knoe... I knoe now that I... I l...."  
"cmon Milan juss say it"  
"I love you" Silence....  
"you what..."  
"i love you Li. and i wanna knoe do you love me back?"  
"um... i uh.... well..."  
"cmon Li tell me now. here i'll help you decide" She moved her hand and placed it under his chin. She slowly moved towards him as he came to her. They moved closer and closer until the kissed.  
  
~*with Sakura*~  
  
"they're kissing.... i can't believe it... they're kissing...." she said in her mind. Sakura felt her heart ripped into a thousand pieces and was being stomped on. She couldn't believe it. Li had found someone else.  
  
~I wish that we could turn back the hands of time  
cuz i would do so juss a nice try  
it seems lyke we were hugging yesterday  
because i never thought it could even be this way  
i cry so hard and i don't knoe what to say~  
  
~*With Li and Milan*~  
  
Li's head shot up. He felt the aura. He felt the familiar arua that he used to feel everday 4 years ago. He looked up and saw his beloved Sakura, with pools of water in her eyes, ready to be unleashed lyke rain. He didn't knoe what to say to her. Sakura saw him kissing another girl.  
Milan looked over her shoulder. She saw Sakura "oh hey Sakura! this is my date Li Showron. Li this is one of my new friends, Sakura Avalon." Milan waited for them to greet each other. They didn't move. They didn't even say n/e thing to each other. They juss looked into each others eyes. One was filled with pain and the other was filled with apologizes.  
Milan looked at them both. She was kind of confused... "do you guys knoe each other?"  
Sakura shot Milan a death glare and said trying to keep herself calm, "something lyke that..." She couldn't take it no more. Seeing the two of them together juss made her sick! She ran... She ran away from the two... ran away from her love... correction x-love... she didn't knoe what to do n/e more... all she could do now was run...  
"Milan i'll catch up with you later okay?"  
"where are you going?"  
"I have some unfinished business to do okay?"  
"um.. okay" As soon as he heard those words he sped out of the gymnasium to look for Sakura.  
"Um was it something i said?" asked a puzzled Milan to herself.  
  
~*Somewhere where Sakura is running*~  
  
I'm gonna try and move on and try and be strong  
and hope that i won't pain for long  
i'm gonna try and move on because life juss goes on  
i can't show where you belong  
  
She tripped and fell on a stone. Her beautiful dress was now ripped and torn everywhere with black stains on them from the last times she fell on a stone. She tried to get up but it didn't work. She had too many bruises on her leg to run again. So she juss lied there... by herself in the cold nite. "damn you you stupid stone! there are lyke a million stones out there! oh well who cares... i've lost everything... i prolly can't even get it back... and i thought she was my friend... now i knoe she's juss a goddamn bitch!" she said shouting at herself in her mind.  
  
With that last thought she started to cry. She wasn't afraid to hold it in n/e more. No one was there to see her cry lyke a baby n/e ways so she juss let it all out. "Sakura!!" someone yelled out her name. She didn't even bother to see who it was because she knew who it was n/e way.  
  
"Sakura!! are you alrite?! Here let me help you get up" Li grabbed her hand. In a long time she hasn't felt that warmth of his hand. She missed it so much. But the thought of that hand also touching Milan made her sick also. She looked at him with her puffy red eyes and said, "Let me go..."  
  
~i juss wanna feel you wherever you are  
i knoe your still with me its in my heart  
no else is going to find you wherever you go  
and that i'll promise i'll never let go~  
  
He saw the sadness. He saw the hurt and most of all he saw the anger in her emerald orbs that were now outlined with red. "Sakura..." he started. Then she said it louder, "i told you Li to let me go!" She whipped her hand back near her body. Li has never seen his Cherry Blossom lyke this before so he didn't knoe what to do.  
"Sakura listen to me. Its not what you think! please you have to believe me!" Sakura glared at him. "believe in you. I believed in you when you said you were going to come back..." Sakura said trying to keep herself calm. "I believed in you when you said you loved me! I wanted to come and see you because you never came back! and now i see you kissing Milan lyke i never existed!"  
"But i didn't kiss her! she kissed me!"  
"But Li you let her!!! you let her kiss you!!!" she said now yelling at the top of her lungs. Then it was quiet... Li didn't knoe what to say... yes, he did let Milan kiss him. He didn't try stopping her from doing it. He juss let her do what she had to do. Then Sakura spoke trying to keep herself calm again.  
"Li answer this question okay?"  
"anything Sakura"  
"Do you love her?"  
"..."  
"Li, i asked you... do you love her" Her eyes were getting ready for a new set of tears to let loose.  
"..."  
"Li, tell me now!"  
"I.... I... I don't knoe..." Silence was around them now... It started raining.  
"Okay i'm juss going to leave you alone now okay?! I'll stop interfering with your new life with Milan! I hope you guys will be very happy together!" Sakura turned around and started walking to her hotel. She didn't bother looking for Madison.  
"Sakura can't we juss talk a little bit longer?!"  
"what's there left to talk about!? all i wanted to knoe if you loved her or not! and it looks lyke your starting to so i'm juss going to back off!" she started walking again.  
"Sakura wait please!" She didn't stop she juss kept walking and walking until Li couldn't see her n/e more.  
"Sakura i'm sorry..." He whispered. Then he dropped to his knees and released his tears. He didn't care n/e more... he juss didn't care...  
  
~I wish that could turn back the hands of time  
because i would do so juss a nice try  
it was juss lyke we were hugging yesterday  
and i never thought it could even be this way  
i cry so hard and i don't knoe what to say  
I'm gonna try and move on and try and be strong  
and hope that i pain for long  
i'm gonna try and move on cuz life juss moves on  
i can't show where you belong  
  
i'm gonna see you again...~  
  
the end... or is it??  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well thats it... or is it? My gosh i can't believe i wrote this sad story! It almost made me cry. I mite write a sequel to this but onlee if i got a lot of reviews. lyke 10 or more... so please review this story! because i wanna knoe what happens to S+S also! hehe well so you guys later! 


	2. Hands Of Time-Sequel!

Hey there people!! hehe well this is the sequel to Hands of Time. Sorry it took so long to put it up but don't blame me okay?! blame my school for giving me too much homework! n/e wayz enough about my life cuz my life is juss boring. If you didn't read the first part of the story, i really recommend that you do because if you don't you won't get this story at all... okay? And for the people who read the first part... shoot i'm juss a mean person huh? No, i'm juss joking i'm not that mean. That plot juss popped into my head thats all... sorry if you guyz didn't lyke the first part... okay then! On with the story... OH YEAH! excuse the typos and grammar stuff....  
  
Disclaimer: i only own Milan and everything else is owned my someone else okay? so don't sue me cuz i'm very very poor! okay? i only have 10 cents in my pocket okay?  
  
"..." Talking  
*...* Thoughts  
~*...*~ Scene Changes  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*From where I exactly left off*~  
  
The rain turned from a light drizzle to a hard rainstorm. Li was still out on the sidewalk, kneeling with his head down letting the tears come out of his amber eyes. *Why did i do this to her? And i promise i would alwayz protect her but how can i protect her when i'm the one who's hurting her?*  
  
Then a second later, he noticed that dropletts of rain weren't hitting his body anymore. He looked up to see a black umbrella covering him. He looked to his side and saw the new exchange student in his math class, or also known as Madison.  
  
"Li, what are you doing outside this weather all by yourself?" She put a cheery smile on her light skin face.  
Li looked at her, hurt was in his puffy red eyes. "Madison...? Is that... You?"  
"Yep! The one and only! Hey Li have you seen Sakura anywhere? I lost her at the dance..." She then looked into those puffy red eyes, which were beginning to water up again. "Li what happened?"  
"Just go ask Sakura what happened..."  
"But Li what does this have..."  
"I told you, just go ask Sakura"  
"Where did she ..."  
"She was walking to her hotel room"  
"Okay, but first i'm going to help you get home since you don't have an umbrella to go home with."  
"Thanks Madison"  
"No problem"  
Madison helped Li up by taking his cold, shivering hand and started walking back to the high school.  
  
~*Where Sakura is (walking in the rain to her house)*~  
  
*I shouldn't have yelled at him like that... I think i'll apologize to him tomorrow. So Sakura, what are you going to do now? Since you knoe that Li has found someone else should you juss go back to America? Or juss stay here for a little bit more... Well there's no point in staying so i'm going back... maybe in a week* She got out her key to her room and opened the door.  
  
"So Girls, did you get me any.... SAKURA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"  
Sakura looked at the mirror that was in front of her. Her emerald shining eyes were now outlined with red from the crying that she had done. Her hair wasn't silky smooth when she left for the dance but now was very wet and tangled and felt rough. Her dress wasn't beautiful anymore for it had tears and holes in them. One of her straps were ripped off and there were black and brown markings on her dress from falling too much. She simply replied "Nothing at all Kero..." trying to keep the tears in her eyes held back. She didn't wanna start crying again.  
  
"You call that nothing?! You must have hit your head somewhere because it looked lyke you juss survived a hurrican!"  
"Kero, juss leave me alone okay?"  
"Okay whatever you say... Hey did you..." The door to Sakura's room shut. "Nevermind..."  
Then the main door flung open and in came Madison trudging through the hall.  
  
"Where's Sakura" she snapped at Kero.  
Kero couldn't say anything but juss pointed to her room. Madison stomped over to her room and started yelling "SAKURA! Let me in rite now we need to talk!!"  
"Madison? Is that you?"  
"Yes its me Sakura now let me in"  
"Madison juss leave me alone okay? we can talk later..."  
"No, we're going to talk about this rite now. Let me in or i'll... i'll bust down the door!"  
"fine..."  
Sakura slowly opened the door and signaled her hand for Madison to come in. Madison walked in the room to find Sakura lying on her bed still in her dress.  
  
"What happened between you and Li?" Madison asked, giving her a concerned look  
"nothing..." Sakura whispered.  
"Don't give me that bullshit Sakura! (I told you Madison is a little more outgoing now) I knoe something happened with you and Li. I knoe something bad happened. Now i'm trying to be a good friend by helping you solve your problem but your juss pushing me away! Now either you tell me what happened and i'll try to help you or you don't tell me and you'll juss live lyke this the rest of the time."  
Sakura looked at Madison. *She never had an outburst like this...* She gave a long sigh. "Fine i'll tell you. If i start to cry i'm sorry..."  
"It's okay Sakura juss tell me..."  
Sakura told Madison the whole story. She could see that Madison was shocked at the news  
"Now i don't knoe if i should stay or juss go back to America."  
  
Madison gave a concerned look and sighed. "Well if you want my opinion, I think you should wait it out a little bit. He said that he didn't knoe if he loved her or not right?" Sakura nodded. "Well juss give him some time to figure his feelings out. You never know. You might leave the man that your destined to be with..." Madison put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura, everything will be alright"  
  
Sakura looked into Madison's eyes. From those light purple eyes she knew everything would be alright. She hugged her. "Thank you so much..."  
"Your welcome..."  
  
~*Next day at school at lunch*~  
  
Sakura and Madison were walking to get their lunches when the spotted Milan. Milan waved to them. Madison waved back but Sakura juss walked on, acting like she didn't even see her. Milan walked up to Madison. "Whats up with Sakura? I have a feeling she's ignoring me... Did i do something wrong?"  
"Nothing that you didn't know..." Madison started walking towards Sakura.  
*Whats that supposed to mean* Milan thought. She spotted Li and started walking up to him. "Hey Li wait for me!" She gave him a smile. Li didn't do anything but juss blush.  
"Oh, Hi Milan..." Li said trying to not look at her.  
"Is something wrong Li?? I was waiting for you at the dance to come back but you never did..."  
"I'm sorry Milan I had family problems."  
"Oh, well whatever it is, I hope it gets better!" she said putting a cheerful smile on her face.  
"Uh... Thanks."  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Sakura was looking at Li and Milan. Sakura had an evil death glare on Milan. *Oh juss great! Juss when I was about to apologize to Li about my outburst, that bitch juss pops out of no where and starts talking to him*  
  
She sneaks over to another table that was close by and starting eavsdropping... (I think thats how you spell it...)  
"So Li do you wanna go to the movies tonight with me?"  
"Um...." *What should I say... hmm... Maybe this will discover my feelings for her and Sakura... juss maybe...* "Sure i'll go with you Milan."  
Sakura stared at him in disbelief. *He said yes....? To... HER!!!??* Sakura looked over to Milan. She had a bright smile on her face *How i wish i could juss pound her face so hard...*  
"REALLY!!?? Are you serious?! you'll go... with me??"  
"Um... i think thats what i said..."  
"Okay!! i'll see you tonight!!"  
"Okay bye"  
  
Sakura was beginning to make a fresh new set of tears in her emerald eyes until Madison spotted her under the table. "Um... Sakura the bell rang... Don't you think you should go to class now?"  
Sakura got up but hit her head on the table. "OW!" This big bump formed on her head anime style. She rubbed her head. "Yeah i'm going i'm going... Madison you knoe what?!" she first said with a calm voice.  
"What is it Sakura?"  
"We're leaving! TONIGHT!" she screamed in a bad tone this time.  
"WHAT!!!?? I thought you wanted to wait it out..."  
"Well forget what wanted!! What i want to do now is leave this stupid place!"  
"What the hell is your problem Sakura?! What happened? Don't you wanna see the outcome of our little thing?"  
"I already did!!"  
"WHAT?! He chose her?!!!" Madison said while pointing to Milan who was juss walking away from Li.  
"Well... they're going on a date... I mean I'm not blind you know!"  
"Oh... I see... Well we should get packing then..." Madison said in a sorry-full voice.  
"Yeah i guess we should..." Sakura started walking to her class.  
A pair of light purple eyes kept staring at her until she disappeared into the croud. *I'm so sorry Sakura...*  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
(haha fooled you!! yeah rite i'm not that mean to let it end lyke this!)  
  
~*The Date*~  
  
"So Sakura where did you want to go again?" Li said walking around with Milan hooked on his left arm. Milan stopped. She looked at Li with tears in her dark brown eyes that slowly trickled down her face. "Is something wrong Milan?"  
"You don't even notice?"  
"Notice what?"  
She turned around trying not to look at Li. Then Li put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright Sakura?"  
She turned around with anger written all over her face. "See you did it again!!! My gosh Li and you don't even notice!!!"  
Li stepped back. "Notice what?"  
"You love Sakura don't you..."  
"Where did that come up?"  
"Li, you've been calling me Sakura ever since you picked me up!! I tried to think that it was juss a mistake but now I know that its not... So juss answer my question... Do you love Sakura?"  
Li looked at Milan for 1 second. For that second he thought he saw an emerald eyed girl with long aurburn hair that was in front of him. He shook his head so he could come back to reality and saw Milan standing there. "Yeah..." he said in a calm voice. "I do..."  
"Okay then i see..." She stood there her head down so she wouldn't have to show him her tears.  
"I'm really sorry Milan. Its juss that..."  
Milan looked up and had a little smile on her face. "You don't have to tell me. I know the whole story." *from Madison* "I had a feeling you guys were destined to be together. I was foolish to think I could break destiny." She gave him a hug. "I'm sorry I put you in all this drama"  
Li was shocked to see Milan taking it so well. He hugged her back. "It's okay Milan." They let each other go.  
"Well you better get going and catch up to Sakura."  
"What do you mean catch up?" giving her a puzzled look.  
"Sakura is leaving for America tonight. I guess she thought that you picked me over her and she decided to leave."  
"Where does she live?!!" he said, starting to panic.  
  
~*Sakura's hotel*~  
  
The door slowly opened since it was unlocked. Li stepped into the little apartment to find  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.(The suspence.......... Kills you don't it?!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
nothing.... Li dropped to his knees and tears of sadness came from his amber eyes rather quickly. All he found was a table and a book ontop of the table. He stood up and walked over to the table. He looked at the medium pink sized notebook and opened it to the bookmarked page. He started reading the print.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I can't believe i'm actually going to see Li again! After all these years of pain and sorrow, I'm finally going to live the life i used to have. Probably an even better life than i had before. I finally get to see my Li, the one who i've loved for over 5 years, the one who protected me from pain, the one who was there when i needed someone the most, and the one who loved me back. From an image, to a stranger, to a rival, to a friend, and finally to  
lover. Wow, we had one hell of a relationship. Well i have to go now diary, I have to go pack for my trip. See ya!  
-Sakura  
  
He closed the book and stared at it. He could feel his heart breaking slowly lyke someone was tearing it into tiny little pieces. *She still loved me after all this time* His head shot up *That aura... Its her... she's still here*  
Sakura came running into the room. "Yeah don't worry Madison! I juss forgot my journal!" She turned to the table and amber eyes met emerald eyes. She was taken back by him. On how he was there, with her journal, standing, looking at her with those piercing amber eyes that were now puffy red. *What the hell is he doing here?* "Um.... Li what are you doing here?"  
"Sakura......"  
"Yes, Li?"   
He was now walking towards her. *She's so beautiful. Yes, I know that I really do love her*  
Sakura was shocked to hear the words I Love You whispered in her ear ever so softly. She felt a warmth from his words and she knew those 3 little words were true. She looked into those eyes. The ones she fell in love with ever since they met and she whispered, "I love you too Li." They grew closer and closer and closer together until their lips met. Their kiss lasted for like an eternity but it seemed short to them. They held each other in the room, thoughts running through their minds. After so long, they finally had their love back in their arms with a tight embrace never wanting to let go.  
  
~*THE END*~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(crying) how... :sniff: swet! I can't believe i write these tear gushing fics! n/e wayz, personally i loved this story! OMG i still can't believe i write these tear gushing fics! n/e way REVIEW! PLEASE! i wanna see if you guys lyked this story too. hmm... now what should i write about next... hmm... oh well it will come to me eventually. Maybe in lyke a month or so... who knoes... S+S for life! 


End file.
